Una gran aventura
by fanatica101
Summary: una historia de romance y famila. Que les taera a los chicos esta aventura averiguenlo


Era un dia normal en la cuidad y 4 niños como siempre luchaban contra un monstruo el cual estaba atacando la ciudad entonces se veía como un chico de pelo anaranjado y ojos verdes se subia encima de el diciendo palabras raras luego a lo lejos se veía como un aura morada, roja, verde y naranja salían disparados trayendo a un tigre, un águila, una iguana y a un toro (decían 2 jovenes un hombre y una mujer). Veian como aquel monstruo era encerrado en una pelota de futbol luego ellos desaparecían y volvían a esconderse.

Con los niños:

Bueno amigos dijo serio "otro de estos fue derrotado" ¿que van a hacer mas tarde? dijo azul todos contestaron a una sola voz nada ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine ? entonces todos felices dijeron "esta bien" "hoy a las 6:00" dijo azul luego cada uno se dirigio a sus casas. entonces serio se ofrecio a acompañar a azul a su casa cuando llegaron azul le dijo a serio "gracias por acompañarme" "para mi es todo un placer para una señorita muy linda y hermosa como tu" dijo serio haciendo que azul se sonroje un poco, lo abraze y lo despida con un beso en la mejilla entonces atino a decir "bueno nos vemos a las 6:00" en eso "azul si quieres puedo venir a recogerte entonces ella muy feliz acepta luego serio se fue a su casa se baño, se cambio y se hecho perfume luego inesperadamnte recibe una llamada era paco quien atino a decir "serio tengo un plan" y serio le pregunta ¿que plan? "Ya se como decláramele a pilar" le dijo páco a serio serio le dice "que bien ps te felicito" "espero que te diga que si" entonces paco le dice "tu también deberías intentarlo este plan con azul" serio en un tono molesto le dice ¿Qué? "a mi no me gusta azul" "por favor" dijo paco " a la vista se ve que te gusta, tu siempre la salvas, la miras pensativa se nota serio y a mi no me vas a engañar por que somos patas desde hace tiempo y te conozco bien y mira que hoy es el momento perfecto para que lo hagas" entonces serio le dijo "esta bien hoy se lo dire" "excelente nos vemos alla" dijo paco luego colgó ya eran las 6:00 y serio se dirigio a casa de azul entonces serio toca la puerta de repente sale azul con un vestido rosado y una bufanda roja y dijo "al fin llegaste te estaba eperando" entonces salieron pero como era tarde serio se dio cuenta que tenia 50 dolares para toda la noche entonces llamaron un taxi serio todo cortez dijo"su transporte lo aguada mi lady" azul dijo "o que bien serio eres todo un caballero" dijo sonriendo serio le dice descuide "mi lady soy su príncipe y estoy a su servicio" "gracias" dijo azul entonces se

Aron al cine y allí los esperaban paco y pilar luego se ponen a discutir sobre que película van a ver vieron "hay que ver una de terror" dijo azul todos aceptaron entonces entraron compraron boletos y palomitas y se metieron entonces el encargado atino a decir" hay un asiento en la fila 2b silla 26 y 27 y en la fila 4c silla 32 y 33 entonces pilar y paco "vallan a la fila 2b y yo y serio a la 4c" dijo azul entonces paco dijo "esta bien" entonces empieza la película cuando de repente suena un grito y todos saltaron de repente pilar abrazo fuerte a paco es eso paco se pueso rojo al ver como la mujer de su vida lo había abrazado

Con azul y serio

Ella tambien salto de la emoción y se agarro del brazo de serio entonces serio le pregunta "¿Qué tienes miedo? Ella atino a decir "no porque yo se que mi príncipe me va a cuidar" "si, yo te protegeré mi doncella" dijo serio entonces azul lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla deicendo a su oído "gracias mi príncipe" luego después de ver la película piar y paco se fueron a sus casa y serio se ofrecio a llevar a azul a su casa asi que ambos se dirigieron a casa de azul luego serio se despidió de azul con un gran abrazo solo atina a decir "nos vemos mañana" entonces azul entra a su casa

Con paco y pilar

luego paco se despidió de pilar quien entro a su casa y se sorprendio cuando vio a sus padres con maletas ella le pregunta "van a viajar" "que no sabias" dijo la mama de pilar " a tu padre le dieron un trabajo en napoles y tenemos que ir hoy a las 3:00 el papa de azul también fue contratado asi que nos iremos con ellos entonces tristemente pilar se metio a su cuarto

A la mañana siguiente serio fue a casa de azul como era costumbre cuando de repente vio a paco sentado ahí triste serio le pregunta que pasa entonces paco con triteza dijo ¿Qué no te enteraste? "pilar y azul se fueron a napoles por 5 años ya que sus padres consiguieron trabajo alla" entonces serio dijo "no puede ser" asi que se fue triste y pensativo a su casa entonces era de noche y serio salio a su balcón a ver las estrellas cuando de repente las estrellas sin querer forman la cara de azul asi que dentro de su ser sintió una presión y empezó cantar

Voy buscándote a ti... Hey... Tú no sabes como yo pienso en ti Porque como tú no hay nadie más, Porque como tú no hay nadie igual, Yo sigo pensando en ti, Yo no te olvido ma, Vuelve te quiero sentir, Desde que no estás aquí No nada es igual Ya ni puedo dormir, me pregunto si piensas en mí, Como lo hacíamos (imaginadose el abrazo), Me lo tienes que decir, Dime si me regala una noche más.

Entonces del otro lado de la cuidad paco empezó también a cantar

Si me regalas una noche como las de la otra vez, Yes, cuando te abrazaba y tu decias otra vez, Yo recuerdo cuando planeábamos todo hace un mes, Por cosas de la vida se nos dieron al revés ok, Yo sé que te causo muchas lágrimas, Consecuencias de la maldad de tus amigas, Baby, yo sé no quieres a nadie más, Yo soy quien te hace volar bajo el mar, Y me pregunto si hay oportunidad, De volverte a abrazar, A veces te sueño te imagino en mi cama, Abro los ojos me doy cuenta que no es realidad, Solo quiero decirte que.

Mientra en casa de serio

Yo sigo pensando en ti, Yo no te olvido ma, Vuelve te quiero sentir, Desde que no estás aquí No nada es igual Ya ni puedo dormir, Me pregunto si piensas en mí, Como lo hacíamos (imaginadose el abrazo), Me lo tienes que decir, Dime si me regala una noche más,

Si me regala otra noche, Te juro que hago que tu goces, Me hace falta la locura de tu cara, Cuando miro arriba, Esas son las cosas que uno nunca olvida Tú me llamas y yo le llego enseguida Nunca me olvido de esa vez, Cuando viniste con tu timidez, Pero en el cine me abrazaste otra vés, Si estas con otro me molesto No quiero ver a otro con tus besos, No eres mía y ya me siento dueño de eso

Mientras en casa de paco

Yo sigo pensando en ti, Yo no te olvido ma, Siempre te quiero sentir, Y desde que no estás aquí, Hey, nada es igual, Ya no puedo dormir, Me pregunto si piensas en mí, Como lo hacíamos(también imaginándose el abrazo) , Me lo tienes que decir, Dime si me regala una noche más

Mientras serio

Yo sigo pensando en ti, Yo no te olvido ma, Vuelve te quiero sentir, Desde que no estás aquí No nada es igual Ya ni puedo dormir, Me pregunto si piensas en mí, Como lo hacíamos (imaginándose el abrazo), Me lo tienes que decir, Dime si me regala una noche más, Porque como tu no hay nadie igual

Entonces se fueron a dormir, al dia siguiente serio y paco fueron a la oficina postal y les mandaron unas tarjetas a azul y a pilar

5 años después…

Se dejo ver como un avión aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de nova nizza del avión salieron 2 figuras conocida [claro era azul y pilar] estaban de regreso

Continuara….

Cap 2 el nacimiento de las flores:

Entonces mientras paco y serio se dirigían a clases de universidad unas voces cariñosas los llamaron entonces ellos voltearon a ver con una sonrisa para su sorpresa eran azul y pilar ambas se alegraron y dijeron "qué bueno que son ustedes están más guapos que antes" haciendo que ambos se pusieran rojos "y ustedes se ven mas hermosas" dijo serio con una sonrisa y entonces serio y paco les preguntaron como les fue alla ellas les dicen que estuvieron bien entonces serio y paco les dicen "escuchamos en las noticias que ustedes mantiene una relación con 2 jugadores de futbol italianos" si pero estamos aquí para estudiar en la universidad con ustedes ¿Qué verdad? Dijo serio alegremente entonces que estamos esperando vengan nosotros les damos un tour por la universidad"

"Gracias serio" dijo pilar. "hay serio tu como siempre tan lindo y alegre como siempre" dijo azul con voz baja en eso pilar "¿Qué?" Nada nada le dice azul avergonzada "vamos" entonces serio "pensando ya no puedo hacer nada ella esta feliz con su novio" dijo serio en su mente.

En la universidad la maestra de química dice "bueno muchachos formen parejas de a dos para que puedan hacer el trabajo final" entonces azul se le acerca a serio y le pregunta "¿lo hacemos juntos?" "ya esta bien" dijo serio pilar y paco también decidieron hacer el trabajo juntos luego sono la campana del receso entonces empezaron a cordinar de como harán el trabajo. ¿Cómo haremos el trabajo azul? dijo serio entonces azul le dijo "veámonos en la fuente para ir después a investigar" a lo que serio acepta luego regresan a clases.

En casa de serio

Serio salía de su casa para la fuente entonces cuando el llego no vio a azul asi que decidio ir a buscarla.

Con azul

Azul se dirigía a la fuente para hacer el trabajo pero se alegro al escuchar el nombre de su novio en la tele fue y vio Que en las noticias una reportera que decía "el jugador del napoli italiano Frank marcus fue ampayado ayer saliendo de una discoteca con una mujer llamada sofia Salazar ambos se veian muy cariñosos y cuando fuimos a entrevistarlo esto fue lo que dijo Señor es cierto que usted le fue infiel a su actual pareja azul entonces Frank dijo "ella no es mi pareja ni siquiera la amo ella no vale nada para mi" entonces azul se puso triste y empezó a derramar lagrimas entonces alguien le dice "azul vámonos" quien nada mas era serio quien había estado en ese momento escuchando lo que decía la reportera entonces serio se la llevo a la fuente y le dijo "azul estas bien" ¡bien bien esto te parece bien¡ le dijo en un tono muy molesto serio se asusto y azul le dijo "disculpame es que estoy muy dolida yo pensé que esta vez me iba a ir mejor como las relaciones que tuve antes pero no todos los hombre son iguales ¿como me pudo hacer esto si yo le di mi amor le entrege mi corazón y hasta le jure que iba a estar a su lado siempre?" dijo azul entonces serio dice "hey no todos somos iguales" "tienes razón tu no eres asi tu eres lindo y cariñoso" dijo azul "hay serio que haría sin ti" en eso serio empieza:

Si el te dice que no vales na' y con palabras siempre te maltrata Si el te dice que nadie te va amar, el no es un hombre Si te dice que si no es el, en ti nadie se va a fijar Mirate en el espejo y notaras que se equivoca Tal vez el esta ciego o esta alucinando Tal vez no ha notado que no hay otra igual Tal vez no ha despertado y vive soñando Tal vez nunca entienda eres una en un millón Tal vez el esta ciego o esta alucinando Tal vez no ha notado que no hay otra igual Tal vez no ha despertado y vive soñando Tal vez nunca entienda eres una en un millón Chica mirate al espejo y notaras en tu propio reflejo Eres muy bonita, olvida a fulano y perencejo Sube te el autoestima No dejes que ningún hombre en la vida te ponga una mano encima Recuerda que tu eres una en un millón Y aunque te busque en otro lugar no hay un clon Dile que se vaya a volar Que te va a llegar un hombre, que te va amar y te va a valorar Que se muera de celos, cuando te vea con otro hombre Que te ame de verdad Que se arranque los pelos Y que viva con el anhelo de tenerte de nuevo pero tarde será Tal vez el esta ciego o esta alucinando Tal vez no ha notado que no hay otra igual Tal vez no ha despertado y vive soñando Tal vez nunca entienda eres una en un millón Y olvídate de el, porque no te valora Y no pierdas el tiempo que vuelan las horas No ves que no le importa cuando sufres, cuando lloras Se olvida que puede llegar otro hombre y te enamora Un hombre de verdad, no como ese cobarde Que te hace llorar y siempre llega tarde Que no te supo amar y por su rebeldía Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde algún día Por supuesto siempre que pa' ti tiene un pretexto 10 problemas, 30 excusas y el resultado es esto No te quiere ver mal y físicamente te maltrata Todas las flores son bellas aunque no tengan un tiesto Que se muera de celos, cuando te vea con otro hombre Que te ame de verdad Que se arranque los pelos Y que viva con el anhelo de tenerte de nuevo pero tarde será

"Que bonito" dijo azul "gracias serio" "te digo esto por que yo te quiero mucho eres alguien muy especial para mi" "gracias serio" dice azul "bueno ya me tengo que ir nos vemos" dijo serio quien le regalo una flor y un beso en la mejilla entonces azul se quedo pensando "hay que bonito canción me dedicaste" dice ella "espera azul te estas enamorando de tu amigo" le dice un diablo de azul "no lo hagas te esta ilusionando y después cuando ya te tenga te va a botar como basura no viste como fueron los últimos chicos con los que saliste" "cierto ellos también me dijeron lo mismo y me dejaron mejor no" en eso aparecen pilar y paco "azul que suerte tienes" dice pilar entonces azul le dijo "que nos estaban espiando" "si azul lo vimos todo" "que bueno que estes sintiendo un amor hacia serio" no dice lo que estoy sintiendo no es amo entonces empezó:

Azul: Si hablas de amar a un gran hombre A lo peor te equivocas Luego el dolor se te refleja La historia es vieja, te vuelves loca

Pilar y paco: ¿A quién crees que engañas? Él es tierra y paraíso, no uses artimañas Nena, sólo es un aviso, no te hagas la fría Claro como el día vemos tu interior

Azul: Qué va, no habléis, no lo acepto, no, no

Pilar y paco: Por él estás, ¿de qué vas? Niégalo

Azul: Es un cliché, yo lo sé, no es amor Todo es hermoso en el principio El corazón se nos salta Le mente grita, "ten más juicio Si es que no quieres llorar por nada"

Pilar y paco: Tú sigue negando lo que quieres Lo que sientes, no estamos tragando Es amor, es evidente, tienes que admitirlo Te ha pillado fuerte, dilo y ya, ya, ya está

Azul: Qué va, ni hablar, no lo digo, no, no

Pilar y paco: Tú estás por él, mírate, míralo

Azul: Así lo véis, yo lo sé, no es amor

Paco y pilar: Nos dió el bis, repetís es amor

Azul: ¿Qué no lo véis? Yo lo sé

Pilar y paco: Si no es amor, será, será

Azul: Que me dejéis, yo lo sé

Pilar y paco: Deja el desdén, sabes bien que es amor

Azul: En alta voz no diré que es amor….

Dijo Azul: Está bien lo que siento por él es amor me gusta pero:

Siento que me desconoce Siento que tocarme ahora le da igual, le da igual Cada vez hay mas temores Crece como hiedra al aire Seguridad Y me lastima ver que intenta rescata Lo que un dia en el alma nos unía Ya no está Aunque estas Es momento de afrontar la realidad El me quiere pero yo te amo Y esa es la verdad su presencia aquí me está matando De sentirte a la mitad Me cansado de intentar y no lograr volverlo a enamorar Sé que no me quiere lastimar Pero tengo que soltarlooooo Hoy lo dejo en libertad No lo odio no hay rencores Simplemente el corazón ya no esta su corazón ya no esta Se han perdido los colores Ya sus manos no me tratan de buscar Y me lastiman ver que intenta rescatar lo que un dia En el alma nos unia Ya no esta Aunque estas es momento de afrontar la realidad El me quieres pero yo lo amo Esa es la verdad su presencia aquí me esta matando De sentirte a la mitad Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr volverlo enamorar Se que no me quiere lastimar Pero tengo que soltarlooooo Me hace mas daño seguir contigooo Y ver que aun con mi calor tus sigas sintiendo frio El me quieres pero yo lo amo Esa es la verdad su presencia aquí me esta matando De Sentirlo a la mitad Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr volverlo a enamorar Sé que no me quiere lastimar pero tengo que soltarlo HOY LO DEJO EN LIBERTAD

"Azul" dice pilar "serio te ama bastante y no creo que el quiera a otra chica mas que a ti" "por que tu siempre fuiste el amor de su vida desde hace tiempo y tu no te diste cuenta y lamentándote no vas a conseguir nada anda ve y dile que lo amas" "ya esta bien" pilar "mañana voy a decirle" entonces al llegar a su casa agarro el teléfono y le dijo a serio que se encontraran en el restaurante "love roaster" entonces serio acepta al día siguiente serio llega al restaurante bien vestido entonces llega azul con un vestido celeste una bufanda roja y zapatitos de cristal serio al mirarla dijo "waoo estas hermosa" gracias serio" entonces entra y azul le dice "el motivo de esta cita es para decirte" pero serio lo interrumpe entonces saca de su saco un regalo y se lo da "esto es para ti mi reina" entonces azul "dice el motivo de esta cita es" pero serio la vuelve a interrumpi llamado al camarero entonces le dice algo al oído ella se pregunta ¿que le habrá dicho? entonces vuelve a decir "el motivo de esta cita es para" pero serio la volvió a interrumpir "un rato espera voy al baños orita regreso" entonces azul se pone triste y se dice a si misma "tenia razón serio ya no me ama mejor me voy" justo cuando se disponía a irse el anfitrión interrumpe y dice bueno señores "aquí hoy en este dia tan especial les tenemos una sorpresa pero mas para una chica que esta entre el publico aquí les traemos a…" entonces azul se pregunta "que suerte tiene esa persona ojala serio fuera asi" entonces el anfitrión dice "tenemos a serio quien nos va a deleitar con una canción para su amada azul". "bueno señores esto va dedicado a una persona a la cual estimo y amo con locura espero que les guste" dice entonces empieza a cantar:

Bebe hoy me levante con ganas de volverte a enamorar Amor Mi corazon destaparé Y aunque suene muy cursi Para que nunca lo olvides Hoy voy a recordarte que Me encanta tu sonrisa Mona lisa ! Tiene algo que hipnotiza Me hechiza Me encanta tu mirada Tu cara enamorada Y el sabor de tu boca Cuando te beso Cuando te beso ? Hey niña bonita Mi cielo mi sol mi brisa  
Mi estrella mi princesita Tienes todo lo que un hombre necesita Labios de miel Ojos de luna Delicia y dulsura en tu cuerpo y tu piel Y lo mejor de todo Baby Es que eres Toda Para mi Toda para mi Pues tuu tuuu... Tienes algo en ti Que no se que me enloquece Tuu tuuu... Has despertado en mi El deseo que no desaparece Contigo descubri Que la solteria no es tan genial como parece Nunca olvides mi vida que... Me encanta tu sonrisa Mona lisa ! Tiene algo que hipnotiza Me hechiza Me encanta tu mirada Tu cara enamorada Y el sabor de tu boca Cuando te beso Cuando te beso ? Tuu tuuu... Tienes algo en ti Que no se que me enloquece  
Tuu tuuu... Has despertado en mi El deseo que no desaparece Contigo descubri Que la solteria no es tan genial como parece Nunca olvides mi vida que... Me encanta tu sonria Mona lisa ! Tiene algo que hipnotiza Me hechiza Me encanta tu mirada Tu cara enamorada Y el sabor de tu boca Cuando te beso Cuando te beso ? Bebe hoy me levante con ganas de volverte a enamorar Amor Mi corazon destaparé Y aunque suene muy cursi Para que nunca lo olvides Hoy voy a recordarte que Me encanta tu sonrisa ! entonces azul se alegra y el anfitrión oww que lindo que pase la afortunda entonces azul pasa al frente y serio le dice esta mujer que ven aquí conmigo es una mujer a la que yo amo y siempre amare a la que yo le daría mi vida con tal de que ella este bien a la que llevaría al altar si el destino no lo impide pero lo que te quiero y voy a decirte es "azul ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" ella se sonroja y dice si Quiero ser tu novia" entonces serio la abraza entonces se miran fijamente en eso todos a toda voz empiezan a gitar beso, beso, beso ¡ entonces los labios de serio y azul se juntaron para darse un apasionado beso mientras todo celebran diciendo awww¡ "Que viva el amor señores" luego ellos se dispusieron a salir del restaurante diciendo ¡te amo azul ¡ yo también ¡te amo serio¡ dandose un beso apasionado

Continuara…

Cap 3: Celos y engaños:

Mientras paco y pilar

Ellos disfrutan de un helado entonces paco hace una pregunta ¿como estas en el amor? " Nada bien termine con mi novio hace 2 meses" "ahora estoy buscando un nuevo amor" guiñándole el ojo a paco entonces pilar le dice "huy lo siento me tengo que ir" "chao" le dice paco entonces empieza a pensar "le gustare a pilar o no tu que dices corazón"

Quizás no hay palabras pa' decir lo que siento por ella, lo que me gusta de ella, lo que me enamora de ía escribirle una canción pero no se si mencionarla, tal vez sea muy pronto pa' decírselo que estoy enamorado ¿Cómo la puedo convencer? Corazon No sé si le gusto ayúdame a enamorarla (Ay, Ay) Díle que ya le he escrito mil canciones Que me regale una cita No sé cómo pasó y hasta ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que la he llamado y no me contesta. Que No me mate con esa indiferencia solo que se deje amar se lo juro que ésta noche si no la veo no sé que va a ser de mí si sigo pensando en ella y no te puedo encontrar. Corazon No sé si le gusto ayúdame a enamorarla (Ay, Ay) Díle que ya le he escrito mil canciones Que me regale una cita Aunque parezca (...) yo me muero por un sí por un beso de ella (Ahh!). Vuelvo y se lo digo que no me trate así me mata con ese orgullo (Ahh!) Te lo juro que ésta noche si no la veo no sé que va a ser de mí si sigo pensando en ella y no la puedo encontrar. Quizás no hay palabras pa' decir lo que siento por ella, lo que me gusta de ella, lo que me enamora de ella. Quería escribirle una canción pero no se si mencionarla, tal vez sea muy pronto pa' decírselo que estoy enamorado ¿Cómo la puedo convencer? Corazon No sé si le gusto ayúdame a enamorarla (Ay, Ay) Díle que ya le he escrito mil canciones Que me regale una cita

Al dia siguiente en el colegio benjamín una nueva alumna llega a la clase "buen dia chicos" dice la sr sara "ella es sofia" ella entra y dice "hola me llamo" entonces ve a serio y con una sonrisa se enamora de el a primera vista entonces después de salir de su mundo salio y dijo "bueno yo me llamo sofia y espero que seamos buenos amigos" "bueno sofia hay un lugar ahí en el pupitre donde esta serio"dijo la sr sara entonces se va a sentarse entonces serio como un hombre cortez se presenta "hola me llamo serio" y "yo sofia" entonces en el receso paco, pilar, azul y serio están en la cafetería entonces serio y azul se miran sonriendo y pilar les dice ¿que pasa? no no me digan que son¡ "si esto demuestra que somos novios" dijo azul y ¿Cómo? pregunta pilar bueno entonces le muestran en la cámara de serio lo que paso

 **FLASHBACK:**

Al llegar a su casa agarro el teléfono y le dijo a serio que se encontraran en el restaurante "love roaster" entonces serio acepta al dia siguiente. serio llega al restaurante bien vestido entonces llega azul con un vetido celeste una bufanda roja y zapatitos de cristal serio al mirarla dijo "waoo estas hermosa" gracias serio" entonces entra y azul le dice "el motivo de esta cita es para decirte" pero serio lo interrumpe entonces saca de su saco un regalo y se lo da "esto es para ti mi reina" entonces azul "dice el motivo de esta cita es" pero serio la vuelve a interrumpi llamado al camarero entonces le dice algo al oído ella se pregunta ¿que le habrá dicho? entonces vuelve a decir "el motivo de esta cita es para" pero serio la volvió a interrumpir "un rato espera voy al baños orita regreso" entonces azul se pone triste y se dice a si misma "tenia razón serio ya no me ama mejor me voy" justo cuando se disponía a irse el anfitrión interrumpe y dice bueno señores "aquí hoy en este dia tan especial les tenemos una sorpresa pero mas para una chica que esta entre el publico aquí les traemos a…" entonces azul se pregunta "que suerte tiene esa persona ojala serio fuera asi" entonces el anfitrión dice "tenemos a serio quien nos va a deleitar con una canción para su amada azul". "bueno señores esto va dedicado a una persona a la cual estimo y amo con locura espero que les guste" dice entonces empieza a cantar:

"Bebe hoy me levante con ganas de volverte a enamorar Amor Mi corazon destaparé Y aunque suene muy cursi Para que nunca lo olvides Hoy voy a recordarte que Me encanta tu sonrisa Mona lisa ! Tiene algo que hipnotiza Me hechiza Me encanta tu mirada Tu cara enamorada Y el sabor de tu boca Cuando te beso Cuando te beso ? Hey niña bonita Mi cielo mi sol mi brisa  
Mi estrella mi princesita Tienes todo lo que un hombre necesita Labios de miel Ojos de luna Delicia y dulsura en tu cuerpo y tu piel Y lo mejor de todo Baby Es que eres Toda Para mi Toda para mi Pues tuu tuuu... Tienes algo en ti Que no se que me enloquece Tuu tuuu... Has despertado en mi El deseo que no desaparece Contigo descubri Que la solteria no es tan genial como parece Nunca olvides mi vida que... Me encanta tu sonrisa Mona lisa ! Tiene algo que hipnotiza Me hechiza Me encanta tu mirada Tu cara enamorada Y el sabor de tu boca Cuando te beso Cuando te beso ? Tuu tuuu... Tienes algo en ti Que no se que me enloquece  
Tuu tuuu... Has despertado en mi El deseo que no desaparece Contigo descubri Que la solteria no es tan genial como parece Nunca olvides mi vida que... Me encanta tu sonria Mona lisa ! Tiene algo que hipnotiza Me hechiza Me encanta tu mirada Tu cara enamorada Y el sabor de tu boca Cuando te beso Cuando te beso ? Bebe hoy me levante con ganas de volverte a enamorar Amor Mi corazon destaparé Y aunque suene muy cursi Para que nunca lo olvides Hoy voy a recordarte que Me encanta tu sonrisa !" entonces azul se alegra y el anfitrión owww que lindo que pase la afortunda entonces azul pasa al frente y serio le dice "esta mujer que ven aquí conmigo es una mujer a la que yo amo y siempre amare a la que yo le daría mi vida con tal de que ella este bien a la que llevaría al altar si el destino no lo impide pero lo que te quiero y voy a decirte es "azul "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" ella se sonroja y dice si Quiero ser tu novia" entonces serio la abraza entonces se miran fijamente en eso todos a toda voz empiezan a gritar beso, beso, beso ¡ entonces los labios de serio y azul se juntaron para darse un apasionado beso mientras todo celebran diciendo owww¡ "Que viva el amor señores" luego ellos se dispusieron a salir del restaurante diciendo ¡te amo azul ¡ yo también ¡te amo serio¡ dandose un beso apasionado

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

 **Owww** "Que lindo eres serio muy bien hecho" dice pilar en eso se dan un beso pero desde lejos se ve que sofia los mira con una cara de pocos amigos sobre todo a azul y se dice "tengo que separarlos ella no me lo va a quitar jajajaja".entonces suena el timbre y todos se van a clases entonces sofia se acerca a serio y le dice "que se tiene que hacer aquí" entonces serio le dice "tenemos que juntar estos 2 elementos para crear una buena química sin meter a este otro elemento por que solo uno puede quedarse con la función química" "A ya gracias" "muy bien alumnos hoy les voy a dejar un trabajo muy importante su compañero será el que este sentado a su lado y tienen que entregarlo el lunes para revisión" dijo la sr sara entonces en eso aparece el maestre y le dice "sr sara necesito a 4 de sus jóvenes para que me ayuden que vengan serio, azul, paco y pilar" "ya vamos" dicen los 4 cuando salen afueran todos felices dicen "maestre grinto ahora trabaja aquí" "si ps necesitamos de su ayuda" "no me digan divinos" "exacto" "entonces que esperamos quiero patear traseros divinos entonces tomen sus mascaras y vamos" dice paco pero en eso aparece el director y los envía a limpiar baños

Después sofia le pide a la sr sara permiso para el baño ella le da acceso entonces ve por la ventana como 4 chicos salen entonces se va y los sigue entonces en la cuidad el divino suciedad esta llenado de basura la ciudad entonces dice aquí tienes una bolsa para basura divino asqueroso dice paco entonces ven alcánzamelo ps chico tonto entonces serio dice "ya lo vi tiene mi tótem" entonces se dirige hacia el para toca su tótem entonces lo toca y empiezan a transformarse entonces le hacen la super explosión y se van entonces sofia por curiosidad los sigue hasta llegar a la biblioteca entonces abre una puerta y encuentra a serio, paco, pilar y a azul dándole el florero donde lo habían encerrado ella solo atina "wao ustedes son esos guerreros que encerraron a ese monstruo" "si niña" entonces el maestre grinto ve y le dice "niña acabo de ver en ti algo muy especial quieres ser uno de nosotros" todos dicen "¿queee? "Si veo en ti el espíritu de la mariposa" dulce, serena y tranquila.

Dicho esto empezaron el ritual y le dieron su mascara ahora los divinos tendrán tu tótem y tendras que tocarlo para que se transformen y hagan la super explosión "¿Qué es un divino?" dice sofia "un divino es un demonio que habitaba antes en la tierra pero luego fueron enviados al mundo divino ya que eran muy peligrosos con sus poderes como por ejemplo ves esa muñeca si ahí esta encerrada bbaa una divino la cual tiene el poder de enamorar a personas contra su voluntad pero se alimenta de esas energías para poder destruir la ciudad" entiendes "y creo que hoy va a ser tu primer divino que vas a atrapar" "hay un divino suelto en la ciudad niños" "hay otra vez que cansancio" dice paco ¡cñ vámonos¡ entonces se dirigen a la plaza y ven a el bufalo entonces serio le dice "otra vez no viejo" entonces se van a pelear amor tiene tu tótem tocalo para transformarnos esta bien voy entonces se dirige a su cola pero cuando su tótem esta en su hombro entonces sube y lo toca ¡tótem toca transforma¡ entonces se transforman águila, toro, tigrillo, iguana, mariposa cñ vámonos entonces van y quieren tumbarlo "tengo que llegar a su hombro para tirarlo al piso "ven serio yo te ayudo" "no" dijo serio "tu salva a las personas sofia ven ayúdame a subir" entonces azul dice "grrrr" entonces azul se dispone a salvar a los ciudadanos mientras Sofía agarra a serio y lo eleva hacia su hombro haciendo que este le de un golpe y caiga al piso entonces hacen la súper explosión y lo en encierran en un vaso de vidrio entonces se van a clases.

2 días después se ve a alguien robando el portal de bbaa no se sabía quién era ya que estaba encapuchada entonces se lo lleva y lo rompe entonces sale de ella bbaa quien osa despertar a bbaa de su sueño yo dice la figura quien se rebela como Sofía que quieres humana insignificante quiero hacer un trato tu enamoras a azul de paco y yo te doy la identidad de los cñ para que los destruyas eso me parece justo trato hecho entonces sin nada más que decir la divina salió a hacer su trabajo. Al día siguiente todos estaban tranquilos en clase cuando la divina aparece en la ventana y le lanza un rayo a paco y a azul haciendo que se enamoren entonces al salir de clases azul llama a paco y se van a la espalda del baño y serio se fue al baño cuando serio salió del baño escucho a azul y fue para verla entonces se encuentra con la sorpresa de que azul estaba besando a paco entonces serio de la ira rompió el brazalete que azul le regalo y se fue llorando en eso azul voltea para ver y ve a serio entonces reacciona y le dice a paco "lo siento paco" y le tira un puñete sacándolo del tranze entonces paco le dice "corre ve por serio el debe creer que lo engañaste" y azul sin mas que decir se va a buscarlo

Con serio

Entonces serio se va llorando en eso sofia lo ve y lo sigue entonces lo encuentra y le preguntas "estas bien serio" "como me pudo hacer crei que me amaba pero me equivoque" entonces sofia le dice "me da mucha pena verte asi pero creo que esto te alegrara" entonces se acerca a el y lo besa en eso aparece azul y los ve serio voltea y ve a azul ahí parada entonces con mas pasión besa a sofia entonces azul empieza a correr llorando pero luego serio reaccióna y dice "no azul espera no quise hay lo siento sofia pero yo sigo amando a azul y no le puedo hacer ahora vete¡ déjame solo vete" le dice serio enojado luego se dispone a perseguirla a pero no la encuentra y se va a su casa

En casa de azul:

Azul llega llorando y se va a su cuarto entonces su mama la escucha y le dice a "azul estas bien" "no mama no estoy bien perdi al hombre de mi vida por una equivocación" "y que hiciste para que se enojara" "hay mama bese a paco bese a paco" dice llorando "hay hija como no te diste cuenta de lo que hacias" "no se mama estaba en clase y sentí una sensación rara entonces ya no recuerdo nada mas cuando volvi yo ya estaba besando a paco hay mama que voy a hacer" dice llorando "hija ve y discúlpate yo se que el lo entenderá si te ama de verdad no te juzgara te lo aseguro" "no mama ya no puedo hacer nada por que ahora esta con sofia y lo tengo bien merecida por no darme cuenta" "hay hija no te preocupes todo saldrá bien yo creo en ti y se que el también lo hara" "gracias mama" "pero esto no tiene arreglo pero igual gracias por el apoyo" luego se acerca a su balcón y empieza:

Se me ha perdido un corazón Si alguien lo tiene por favor Que lo devuelva. Yo lo tenía junto a mi Pero la puerta de su amor Estaba abierta. Se fue volando detrás de una ilusión De esas que llevan a perder la razón. Este vacío que hay en mi Hace crecer la soledad Y siento que me estoy muriendo... Se me ha perdido un corazón Por eso hoy quiero brindar Por los fracasos del amor. Todo lo di sin esperar Era feliz pudiendo amar Como podré sobrevivir Sin su calor no se vivir. Se me ha perdido un corazón Si alguien lo tiene por favor Que lo devuelva. Yo lo tenía junto a mi Pero la puerta de su amor Estaba abierta. Se me ha perdido un corazón Si alguien lo tiene por favor Que lo devuelva. Yo lo tenía junto a mi Pero la puerta de su amor Estaba abierta. Se fue volando detrás de una ilusión De esas que llevan a perder la razón. Este vacío que hay en mi Hace crecer la soledad Y siento que me estoy muriendo... Se me ha perdido un corazón Por eso hoy quiero brindar Por los fracasos del amor. Todo lo di sin esperar Era feliz pudiendo amar Como podré sobrevivir Sin su calor no se me ha perdido un corazón Si alguien lo tiene por favor Que lo devuelva. Yo lo tenía junto a mi  
Pero la puerta de su amor Estaba abierta… hay solo queda esperar dice azul..

En casa de serio.

"Padre puedo preguntarte algo" le dice serio entonces "dime" dice su padre "es bueno de vengarse de alguien" "hijo ven es hora de explicarte cuando tu tienes novia al igual que felicidad también hay tristezas cada pareja tiene su problemas y si se quieren de verdad lo resolverán juntos" "pero papa hoy deje de tener novia" "por que hijo" le dice su papa preocupado "es que azul estaba besando a paco y yo me fui en vez de arreglar mis problemas luego cuando me fui una amiga llamada sofia me empezó a consolar y por cosa del destino ella me beso y cuando me beso azul estaba ahí parada y como tenia ira yo yo bese a sofia entonces cuando quise encontrar a azul ella ya no estaba" "hay hijo tienes que saber que a una mujer no se le puede hacer eso si ella cometio un error solo tu puedes ayudarla ya que las parejas cometen errores pero también las arregla asi que anda y conversa con ella" "papa ya no puedo ya la perdi ahora me debe odiar pero igual gracias por el consejo papa" entonces serio se va a su cuarto y dice ojala un dia me perdone se acerca a su balcón y empieza…

Tengo tantas cosas que quiero decirte... Nunca quise herirte Pero la ignorancia pudo mas que el amor... Vivo arrepentido por lo que te hice... Y miro hacia atrás y veo lo que perdí Si tu no estas... Mi mundo se acaba Me siento como un vagabundo PerdidoSi tu no estas... No me quedan ganas De seguir viviendo en un mundo... Vació... Y ponte a pensar Y saca un balance de como fui contigo No solo era tu novio también era tu amigo Y mi honestamente amor que pesa mas... Y dime lo que... Si ya no recuerdas esos tiempos bonitos Si todo lo malo ya borro lo divino Y dime corazón si me dejaste amar Si tu no estas... Mi mundo se acaba Me siento como un vagabundo Perdido Si tu no estas... No me quedan ganas De seguir viviendo en un mundo... Vació... Baby me siento tan solo Y se que me lo busque Por mas que quise cuidarte  
Solo te falle Doblado de rodillas Rogando por tu perdón Son tantas cosas que quiero decirte  
He cambiado todo por ti Hice mal y lo perdí todo Pero ya soy otro, mi vida aprendí Que si tu no estas... Me queda un vació profundo Una vida sin rumbo Viviendo un infierno casa segundo  
Perdóname... Si tu no estas... Mi mundo se acaba Me siento como un vagabundo Perdido Si tu no estas... No me quedan ganas De seguir viviendo en un mundo... Vació..Tengo tantas cosas que quiero decirte... Nunca quise herirte Pero la ignorancia pudo mas que el amor... Vivo arrepentido por lo que te hice... Y miro hacia atrás y veo lo que perdí..

5 meses después:

"Bueno napoles nos espera hija vamonos adiós amigos adiós serio" lo dice una mujer con una panza como si hubiera comido la cual toma su avión y se va sin decir nada

15 años después:

Una señora de ojos azules baja de un avión y solo atina a decir "al fin de nuevo en casa pero que recuerdos vamos sherry antes de que nos deje el taxi" "ya mami" dice ella una chica de cabello naranja, color de piel morocha y ojos azules entonces se va con su mama

Entonces llegan a su casa y azul dice "que buenos recuerdos tuve cuando vivía en esta casa ven sherry ayúdame a desempacar" "mama puedo ir al parque para ver como es" "esta bien hija no te preocupes anda" entonces ella va corriendo pero al pasar por una tienda un collar se le cae del bolsillo sin darse entonces un señor de cabello naranja y ojos verdes se percata del objeto caído y se va a buscar a la chica entonces mientras sherry esta en el parque se percata de que el collar de su mama se le cayo entonces un hombre aparece por atrás y le dice "niña buscas algo" "si señor el collar de mi mama se ha caído y no se donde esta será" es este" le dice mostrándole el collar "si señor muchas gracias" entonces azul llega y le dice "hija ven tenemos que" pero en ese momento ve algo que la deja perpleja solo atina a decir ¿serio? ¿ azul? dice el hombre "sherry que te dije de hablar con extraños" "pero mama solo" "no ya te dije nomas vámonos" entonces se retira "que le habrá pasado a mama ella nunca actua asi debe esconder algo pero voy a averiguarlo" entonces llega a su casa y se va a su cuarto a dormir entonces azul recibe una llamada "alo alo azul puedo ir a verte mañana" "si ven que tenemos que hablar pero espera que deje a mi hija a su escuela" "ya ok" dice al dia siguiente azul deja a sherry en su escuela y se dirige a su casa ahí encuentra a serio en la puerta "ola" dice el "vamos entra" dice azul entonces suben a la alcoba de azul y cierran la puerta

2 horas despues:

Sherry regresa de su escuela y le dice "mama ya llegue" entonces escucha un fuerte estruendo en el cuarto de su mama entonces va y escucha por la puerta "como puedes hacerle esto a tu propia hija dice ella algún se va a dar cuenta de que soy su…. " "Sabes que no quiero tener problemas vete por favor" "ya esta bien pero algún dia se dara cuenta de que es mi…" "vete vete no te quiero ver" "esta bien disculpe niña me retiro" dice "mama que paso quien era el no es el señor de ayer" "no nada hija nada vamos a comer" "bien de echo que si me esconde algo voy a averiguarlo" a la mañana siguiente cuando azul se va a su trabajo sherry entra a su cuarto y empieza a buscar pistar pero no encuentra pero en un momento da un golpe en el libreo de el cae un libro con 2 papeles una foto y una carta ella ve la foto y se ven a 4 niños sentados en una fuente entonces al final se ve escrito "con mis amigos pilar y paco y con mi mejor amigo serio" "creo que son amigos de mama" entonces se dirige a ver la carta lo abre y lo lee en ella dice "hay mi querido amor serio no se como pude hacerte esto si tu me tratabas bien y me dabas tu amor ahora mismo me regreso a napoles pero te voy diciendo que ahora estoy enbarazada y me llevo a mi hija sin decirle quien es su padre pero eres tu el padre de esta niña que traigo en el vientre yo la cuidare asi que no te preocupes te amo serio ojala un dia me perdones serio y tu también mi querida sherry" entonces sherry suelta una lagrima en eso azul entra al cuarto y le dice "hija que haces aquí" "mama hasta cuando" "que" dice azul "hasta cuando mama" "que" dice de nuevo "que hasta cuando me lo ibas a ocultar" "que cosa hija de que hablas" "mama no te hagas por que no me dijiste que aquel señor era mi padre por que mentiste de esa forma tu siempre me dijiste que el había fallecido por una enfermedad" "hay hija lo siento pero no pude" "no pudiste que" en un tono muy enojado "no pude tener la fuerza para decirte que tu padre es" "si ya se que mi padre era ese tal serio el señor que me devolvió el collar aquel hombre que ayer vino a la casa al cual tu botaste de aquí era mi padre y tu no me lo dijiste te odio mama te odio eres de lo peor no te quiero volver a ver nunca" entonces sale corriendo y llorando hacia la ciudad entonces ella se va a buscarla pero no laa encuentra entonces desde un teléfono llama a serio "serio nuestra hija ya se dio cuenta de la verdad" "y donde se fue salio llorando de la casa ven tenemos que ir a buscarla" "ya ok orita voy" después de un rato y encuentra a azul llorando y le dice "es mi culpa debi decirle la verdad" "no te preocupes azul todo saldrá bien" entonces la abraza y seca sus lagrimas entonces le dice "ven vamos a buscarla" entonces van en su búsqueda

Con sherry:

"No puedo creer que mi mama no me dijo nada la odio" en eso una voz le dice "así que tú también odias a azul" "si la odio mi mama me escondió esto por mucho tiempo" "entonces ven conmigo aquí estaras lejos del sufrimiento" dice la sombra quien se rebela como sofia sherry acepta y se va dejando su colgante cuando serio y azul llegan es demasiado tarde el portal se cierra y azul solo atina a decir "sherry ¡ "ven vayamos con el maestro el sabrá que hacer" se va y se encuentran con pilar y paco quienes estaban con su hijo Michael entonces le preguntan "¿serio, azul?" "que alegría verlos por que tan preocupados" "hay si supieran mi hija sherry se molesto por que no le dije que serio era su padre salio corriendo y un divino se la llevo y ahora tenemos que ir con el maestre" "a ya vámonos Michael anda a casa y quédate ahí" "pero mama" "es una orden" "esta bien" entonces se van cuando llegan le cuentan lo sucedido al maestre y le dice "yo abrire el portal y búsquenla ahí pero tienen que hacerlo antes de las 12 por cuando llega las 12 ella se convertirá en un divino malvado.." "ahí vamos hija" dice serio entonces los 4 entran al portal

Continuara…

Cap. 4: reconciliación y encuentro con Sofía:

Dentro del mundo divino serio y los demás llegan entonces se separan para buscar a sherry azul y serio y paco y pilar entonces se van a buscarla

Con serio y azul:

"Ahora tendremos que buscar a sherry como sea si le pasa algo jamas me lo perdonaria debi haberle dicho la verdad" dice azul "no te atormentes la vamos a encontrar" entonces la abraza pero ella le dice "no serio no me toques ya" "esta bien" dice y se van. entonces mientras caminan se encuentra con mono y se dispone a golpearlos pero ellos esquivan sus golpes en eso azul escucha la voz de sherry y se distrae entonces mono la golpea y ella choca contra una rama que le hace una herida profunda en brazo izquierdo entonces cae al piso y se desmaya entones serio va y ataca a mono haciéndolo caer y que este escape entonces agarra a azul y se dirigen a una cueva entonces serio se va a buscar vendas para vendar en eso la venda y la acuesta en su pecho entonces serio se pregunta "como no me di cuenta que ella nos estaba viendo ella nunca me perdonara " entonces empieza

No veo la hora de colgar mi saco en tu veo la hora de cantarte hasta veo la hora de arrullar todos tus sueños,Y me despierto, pensando en veo la hora de contarte algún veo la hora de explicarte quien soy yo,Y recuperar los momentos que perdimos…En el camino… solos tú y tanto para darte…Un beso en libertad,  
Un abrazo por la noche, Un cuento que te haga soñ la vida nos juntó a los dos para crecer,Amor, contigo yo quiero aprender Por ti… puedo ser, Una tarde en tu piel,Una vida en tus ojos de ti… vuelvo a ser amor y veo la hora de volverte a veo la hora de correr bajo la lluvia,No veo la hora de pintar tu desnudez,Sentarme a leerte un verso que nos una,Y que descubra otra razón para creer Tengo tanto para darte…Un beso en libertad,Un abrazo por la noche,Un cuento que te haga soñ la vida nos juntó a los dos para crecer,Amor, contigo yo quiero ti… puedo ser, Una tarde en tu piel, Una vida en tus ojos de ti… vuelvo a ser amor y veo la hora de volver...No veo la hora de volver…No veo la hora de volverte a ver

En eso azul despierta y encuentra a serio desmayado y a soñador quien esta pisándolo sin piedad entonces con sus fuerzas va y se enfrenta a soñador ella logra golpearlo pero el usa sus poderes para hacerla dormir pero ella responde "no lo siento pero ya pude dormir lo suficiente" entonces lo golpea y el escapa entonces azul va y ve a serio malherido lo lleva a la cueva y se va a buscar algo para aliviar el dolor luego de sobarlo entonces también lo acuesta en sus piernas entonces se pregunta "ojala me perdonaras por que no hay nadie como tu que me da todo su amor" entonces empieza

Nadie como tú para hacerme reí como tú sabe tanto de mí.nadie como tú es capaz de compartirmis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de ese don de dar tranquilidad,de saber escuchar, de envolverme en la virtud de hacerme olvidarel miedo que me da mirar la tú lo puedes entendery solamente tú te lo podrás silencio y sin cruzar una una mirada es suficiente para son más de veinte años de momentos congeladosen recuerdos que jamás se olvidará como tú para pedir perdó como tú valora esta canció como tú me da su protección,me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del ese don de dar tranquilidad,de saber escuchar, de envolverme en la virtud de hacerme olvidarel miedo que me da mirar la tú lo puedes entendery solamente tú te lo podrás silencio y sin cruzar una una mirada es suficiente para son más de veinte años de momentos congeladosen recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.Y pasarán los años y siempre estarás buscando un planpara que se hagan realidad los sueños quesoñábamos antes de ayer al dormirhablando del tiempo que nos quedará por silencio y sin cruzar una una mirada es suficiente para son más de veinte años de momentos congeladosen recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.Y sin hablar. sólo al mirar sabremos llegar a entenderque jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separa... 

Después de un rato serio despierta y ve a azul cocinando "azul que haces" "que no me ves cocinando algo para comer" responde ella con un tono muy enojado "Que pasa que hice" "tu sabras lo que hiciste ps ahora no te acuerdas ja por eso todos los hombres son iguales te dicen cosas lindas y después te abandonan a tu suerte y te engañan" "ah ahora yo soy el malo del cuento" "si ps tu lo eres" le dice azul "ah ahora que excusas pones después de que te vi besando a paco quieres que no me enoje" "si pero por eso no tenias que ir a meterte con sofia" serio le dice "yo no quise que las cosas pasaran asi ella me beso yo no" "ah si claro mentiras y mentiras puras mentiras" "sabes que arréglatelas sola me voy de aquí" "esta bien vete vete no te necesito" "bien" "bien" dice azul luego de un rato serio se va a una cueva distante y se pone a llorar luego azul se regresa a la cueva y se pone a llorar luego de un rato se levanta serio y dice "tengo que hablar con ella" entonces se dirige a la cueva donde estaba azul y cuando llega la ve sentada en una roca diciendo "hay serio no quiero perderte regresa a mi te lo ruego" entonces ve como ella empieza a:

Azul: Con la paz de las montañas te amaré  
Con locura y equilibrio te amaré  
Con la rabia de mis años  
Como me enseñaste a ser

En eso aparece serio en escena y:

Azul y Serio: Con un grito en carne viva te amaré

Serio: En silencio y en secreto te amaré  
Arriesgando en lo prohibido te amaré  
En lo falso y en lo cierto  
Con el corazón abierto 

Entonces azul se alegra de verlo y ambos empiezan a:

Serio y Azul: Por ser algo no perfecto te amaré  
Te amare te amare 

Azul arrepentida:

Azul: Como no esta permitido 

Serio y Azul: Te amare te amare  
Como nunca ha sabido  
Porque así lo he decidido te amaré

Serio arrepentido

Serio: Por ponerte algun ejemplo te dire 

Azul y Serio: Que aunque tengas manos frias te amare 

Serio: Con tu mala ortografia  
Y tu no saber perder 

Azul y Serio: Con defectos y manias te amare

Azul: Te amare te amare 

Serio y Azul: Porque fuiste algo importante  
Te amare te amare  
Cuando ya no estes presente  
A pesar de todo siempre  
Te amare

Azul recordando sus momentos con serio

Azul: Al caer de cada noche esperare  
A que seas luna llena y te amaré 

Serio recordando sus momentos con azul

Serio: Y a pesar de todos estos  
En señal de lo que fue 

Azul y Serio: Seguirás cerca y muy dentro  
Te amare

Te amare te amare 

Azul: A golpe de recuerdos  
Te amare te amare 

Azul y serio: Hasta el último momento  
Seguirás cerca y muy dentro

A pesar de todo siempre  
Te amare. Te amare. Te amare. Te amare.

Te amare. Te amare.

A pesar de todo siempre Te amare.

Entonces serio se le acerca la agarra de la cintura mientras azul se agarra de su cuello "serio yo no" "no yo esta bien" "dime" "lo siento nunca fue mi intención besar a sofia es que estaba dolido" "no tu perdóname a mi yo no sabia lo que hacia fue mi culpa nunca volvamos a pelear asi esta bien" "te lo juro te amo azul" "yo también te amo serio" mientras sus labios se encontraban para un apasionado beso una pareja se había reconciliado luego se fueron dando un apasionado beso y serio se llevo a azul a la cueva para recobrar su amor de una manera muy especial…

(censurado)….

Al dia siguiente ellos salen en búsqueda de sherry entonces ven una sombra en eso ven a sherry quien esta amordazada es entonces cuando una figura sale diciendo "hasta que por fin mi amor vino a buscarme" "amor quien eres tu" "quizá esto te refrezce la memoria" "creo que esto te alegrara" "sofia" "exacto soy yo amor mio" "pero que te paso" "después de que me botaste y me dejaste por esta estúpida" "oye no le digas asi" "me fui dolida pero no iba a dejar que ella me quite al hombre de mi vida asi que hice un trato con bbaa para que hiciera que ella se enamorara de aquel chico tonto" "asi que fuiste tu la que me hizo besar a paco" "si fui yo que crees que el te iba a amar para siempre" "si eso es yo la amo y tu no puedes cambiarlo" "entonces tendre que eliminar a la rubiecita" "no te atrevas a tocarla" entonces serio se lanza contra sofia entonces sofia lo golpea y lo deja malherido entonces va y agarra a azul entonces sherry se desata y intenta golpear a sofia "tu no te metas niña la cosa no es contigo" entonces la saca volando dejándola inconsiente luego cuando se va a llevar a azul serio se mete y sofia se lo lleva el entonces azul solo atine a desmayarse luego aparece una figura y se lleva a azul y a sherry. Luego mientras sofia se lleva a serio "esta vez me amaras por siempre luego tu amiguita será destruida" "no te atrevas a tocarla" "y quien dijo que yo la iba a destruir tu lo haras jajjaja" entonces lo lleva una cueva entonces lo amarra "déjame salir" dice el pero sofia le dice "no te preocupes te traje compañía" en eso se ve a duplico trayendo amarrados a paco y a pilar "no les hagas daño sofia" "ya te dije yo no voy a hacer nada tu lo haras jajaja" "mírame a los ojos" "serio no no la mires" dice paco en eso serio la mira y queda hipnotizado entonces sofia dice "al fin amor mio estamos juntos de nuevo" serio responde "si mi amor juntos de nuevo jajaja…"

Con azul y sherry:

Entonces la figura misteriosa llega a una cueva y se dedica a curar las heridas de azul y sherry entonces se ve que la figura eera nada ni nada menos serpia la amiga de azul entonces serpia le dice "azul, azul despierta" en eso azul despierta "wao que feo golpe les dio esa tal sofia" "serpia eres tu serpia eres tu que alegría verte" "si que alegría y sherry" "quien la niña ah esta aquí" "hola mama" le dice sherry "hay hija no te imaginas cuanto te he extrañado" "yo también mama" "en donde esta tu padre" "asi sofia se lo llevo" "que entonces tenemos que ir a salvarlo vamos" "tengan cuidado esa sofia ha tomado el control de este mundo desde que llego y es muy poderosa" "gracias por la información buenos nos vemos chao" "ah patéenle el trasero" dice serpia.

Entonces azul y sherry caminan hasta que encuentran a una cueva ellas entran a la cueva y se dan cuenta de que ahí están pilar y paco amordazados entonces sale sofia "hasta que por fin llegaron a mi boda pasen tomen asientos orita sale el novio para casarnos amor mio" entonces sale serio "si amor que deseas" "que" dice azul "que le hiciste sofia lo que debio ser desde un principio mi amor ellas quieren lastimarme" "no lo permitiré" dice serio "serio soy yo no me recuerdas" "nunca te he visto si quieren lastimarla tiene que derrotarme" "primero sherry ve y desata a paco y pilar y peleare con tu padre anda ya" entonces sherry se dirige a salvar a sus tios pero de repente sale duplico quien la ataca pero ella logra esquivar y golpearlo mientras paco y pilar se desatan entonces duplico mira atrás "ola ahora te devolveremos el favor" en eso golpean a duplico y lo amarran luego se van a buscar a azul para ayudarla entonces loos tres llegan y encuentran a azul tirada en el piso y a serio golpeándola pilar trata de ayudarla pero sofia los acorrala entonces sherry logra escapar y cuando va a matar a azul sherry llega y dice "papa papa no lo hagas" entonces serio empieza a tener dolores de cabeza "papa papa lucha debo luchar piensa en mi papa piensa en mama" se oye un eco en la mente de serio y despierta del trance "sherry azul o no azul ven que paso hay nada grave serio" "discúlpame por haberte dejado asi" "no te preocupes amor ahora vayamos por sofia" entonces cuando pilar y paco están acorralados aparece serio por detrás y patea a sofia en la espalda entonces ve a serio y dice "que como escapaste de mi control mental" "bueno lo único que hice fue pensar en la única persona que amo mas en el mundo mi azul" entonces aparece ella atrás de el "entonces si no te tengo nadie te tendrá" entonces abre un portal hacia una dimensión desconocida entonces sofia agarra a azul e intenta llevársela pero serio salta y la golpea en eso ella cae al portal pero cuando serio esta a punto de ser absorbido aparece serpia quien con su cola logra jalarlo fuera del portal entonces todos celebran en eso "papa" dice sherry "hay hija lamento haberlas dejado solas me perdonas" "claro papa te perdono mama discúlpame por haberte dicho que te odio" "no te preocupes hijas yo también fui culpable por no haberte dicho nada sobre tu padre te quiero hija" luego se ve un portal que se habre de ahí es expulsada sofia entonces sofia se pregunta "que paso" "que no te acuerdas" "no solo me acuerdo que estaba con ustedes y el maestro me enseño esa muñeca de ahí no me acuerdo nada hice algo malo" "descuida no fue tu culpa estabas bajo el control de bbaa" entonces se abre otro portal y los 6 se regresan al mundo terrenal "gracias por todo serpia" "de nada vengan a visitarme" "esta bien cuídate chao". Entonces azul y serio se van con sherry a su casa

2 meses después:

"Estas lista azul" "si estoy lista" entonces sale con un ramo y vestida de blanco en eso se ve a serio bien al terno elegante y a una gran cantidad de gente reunida entonces el cura empieza "azul aceptas a este hombre como tu futuro esposo" "acepto" "y tu serio aceptas a esta chica como tu futura esposa" "si acepto" "si alguien quien diga que estos dos no deban casarse que habla ahora o calle para siempre" "yo tengo algo que decir" todos miran sorprendidos "que sean la pareja mas feliz del mundo" dice sofia entonces ya puedes besar a la novia y juntos comparten un gran beso con la sorpresa de todos entonces empieza la fiesta y todos están bailando hasta que azul agarra el micrófono entonces dice "queridos amigos y amigas hoy me he decidido a dercirles algo muy importante" entonces serio la mira y "escucha mi amor serio estoy embarazada" serio al oir esto se alegra y va donde azul y le dice "que alegría me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo" "gracias mi amor" "no gracias a ti te amo serio" "y yo a ti azul" "owww" dicen todos

6 meses después

todos están en el hospital paco serio pilar el maestre y sus demás amigos entonces todos estaban ansiosos por el bebe que iba a tener azul cuando el doctor llama a serio señor pase l pasa y ve azul con algo entre brazos entonces va amor es una niña entonces serio se alegra luego el doctor da de alta a azul y ambos salen mientras todos esperan luego se abre la puerta y salen entonces serio solo atina a decir "es una mujer" "owww felicidades serio y azul hurra" luego sofia dice "vengan chicos todos junto digan serio y azul" "serio y azul" dicen todos entonces s toma la foto luego dicen una foto de familia "azul serio sheryy y como lo llamaran" "se va llamar claire" "todos digan familia" "familia" luego se ve en la casa de azul azul dice "ahora somos una familia" "si una familia que nadie va a separar" entonces serio pone la foto en la sala recordando asi un bello momento con el fruto que dejo ese dia de reconciliación.

 **Fin**


End file.
